1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable storage medium having an input program stored therein, a system, and an input method. The present invention particularly relates to a computer readable storage medium having stored therein an input program for preventing a user from fixedly inputting an inappropriate word, and to a system and an input method for preventing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Technology in which a communication terminal transmits a message inputted by a user to another communication terminal and thereby allows the user of the communication terminal to perform chatting or the like with the user of this other communication terminal, is well known. If the user inputs words constituting an inappropriate expression into the communication terminal, then a message containing the inappropriate expression is transmitted to the other communication terminal and the user of the other communication terminal is offended. A conventional technique for preventing such a message containing an inappropriate expression from being transmitted to the other communication terminal is, for example, the one in which a communication terminal stores in advance a list of character strings (e.g., words) that constitute inappropriate expressions, and when a sentence inputted by the user includes a character string listed in the list, the communication terminal displays the sentence in which the character string is blacked out (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No 2003-296236).
However, in the conventional technique, the entire sentence which the user has inputted by using a keyboard, keys on a mobile phone, or the like is displayed and transmitted to the recipient communication terminal although the sentence is displayed in such a manner that a word included in the list is blacked out. In other words, if the user has inputted character strings constituting an inappropriate expression and the character strings are not included in the list, the character strings are displayed without being blacked out and then transmitted to the recipient communication terminal. Moreover, if the user inputs a sentence that includes a character string listed in the list, the sentence is partly blacked out. Thus, the incomplete sentence is transmitted to the recipient.